<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mortal Kombat: Scorptana - Date Night by Mk11blackabal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027502">Mortal Kombat: Scorptana - Date Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mk11blackabal/pseuds/Mk11blackabal'>Mk11blackabal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat: Other Ships [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Someone Requested I Write Something For It, F/M, I Just Heard Of This Ship Too, I've Never Wrote For A Straight Ship Nor Have I Written For Kitana, Sindel Is One Of "Those" Moms, Sooo....This Will Be Interesting, candlelit dinner, sleepover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mk11blackabal/pseuds/Mk11blackabal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitana And Scorpion Share A Candlelit Dinner At A New Restaurant That Just Had Opened That Week, Then Have A Sleepover At Kitana's Place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Kitana Kahn, Kitana Kahn/Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion, Kitana/Scorpion, Scorpion/Kitana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat: Other Ships [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138364</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mortal Kombat: Scorptana - Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone/gifts">Someone</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It Was A Bit Strange Because I Have Never Heard Of This Couple Before, Nor Have I Written For Kitana.</p><p>Also, Please Don't Say Anything About The Way I Type. It Is A Habit I Picked Up From When I Was Younger And I Can't Stop. So If You Have A Problem With It, Just Please Don't Say Anything And Just Leave. I Don't Need Your Hate Here, I Already Deal With Enough Because Of My 7 Siblings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scorpion Waits By The Entrance For The New Restaurant. He Had Invited Kitana Because He Wanted To Express The Feelings He Had For Her. He Was Dressed Up In A Nice Suit, With A Yellow Vest And Tie.</p><p> </p><p>"Scorpion?"</p><p> </p><p>Scorpion Turned To The Direction To Where He Was Called. His Eyes Were Met With A Delightful Sight. Kitana Was In A Beautiful Blue Dress And Black Slide On Shoes. She Was Carrying A Purse With Her, That Held Money And Her Fans Just In Case Something Were To Happen.</p><p> </p><p>Scorpion: "Wow. You Look Amazing."</p><p> </p><p>Kitana: "I Can Say The Same For You, Scorpion."</p><p> </p><p>He Blushed As She Smiled At Him. They Walked Into The Restaurant Together And Waited For The Hostess To Call Them To The Stand. Scorpion Had Already Reserved A Table For Them Beforehand So They Wouldn't Have To Wait That Long.</p><p> </p><p>Once They Sat Down And Ordered Their Drinks And Food, They Started To Chat.</p><p> </p><p>Scorpion: "I Want To Confess Something. I've Liked You From The Beginning. You Looked So Pretty And I Was Too Shy To Say Anything."</p><p> </p><p>Kitana: "I've Felt The Same Way Towards You. I Just Didn't Say Anything Because Apparently My Destiny Was With Liu Kang, But I Liked Someone Else. And That Someone Else Is You."</p><p> </p><p>They Held Hands Over The Table, Careful Not To Hit The Candle On The Table. Once They Got Their Orders, They Ate The Food And Drank The Drinks, Paid For Their Meal, Left A $50 Tip And Called A Taxi To Take Them Home.</p><p> </p><p>Kitana Made A One Stop Location To Her Place, And Scorpion Was Shocked Because He Thought That They Were Going To Their Own Homes After The Dinner Date. He Didn't Expect Something Like This To Happen. She Told Him Not To Worry. Her Mother Wanted To See Her New Date For The First Time And Get A First Opinion On Him.</p><p> </p><p>Once They Got To Kitana's Place, They Tipped The Taxi Driver And Went Inside The Palace.</p><p> </p><p>Scorpion Was Astonished By The Way The Place Looked. He Saw A Woman In A Purple Robe Approach Them, Which He Only Assumed To Be Kitana's Mother.</p><p> </p><p>Sindel: "Oh Kitana. Is This The Guy Who You Were Talking About All The Time?"</p><p> </p><p>Kitana: "Yes Mother, It Is Him. His Name Is Scorpion. Do You Mind If He Spends One Night Here?"</p><p> </p><p>Sindel: "Hmmm.....Oh Alright. Just Don't Try And Make A Baby In There."</p><p> </p><p>Scorpion's Face Flushed A Bright Red When She Said That. Sindel Noticed His Face And Laughed At The Embarrassment That He Felt.</p><p> </p><p>Kitana: "We Won't Mother. I Promise."</p><p> </p><p>They Walk To Kitana's Room As Sindel Watches, Smiling And Proud Of Her Daughter.</p><p> </p><p>Once They Got Into Her Room, Kitana Closed The Door, Threw Off Her Shoes And Climbed Into Bed. Scorpion Soon Does The Same Thing After Being Distracted By Her Posters And Other Things She Had Set In Her Room.</p><p> </p><p>Kitana: "I Had A Nice Time Tonight. Hopefully We Could Do A Double Date With Another Couple."</p><p> </p><p>Scorpion: "I'd Love That." *He Smiles*</p><p> </p><p>They Are About To Fall Asleep, They Share A Kiss And Say Good Night To Each Other Before Drifting Off Into Separate Dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>